


Sarcastic Much?

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sarcasm, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re at a frat party at Silas when Carmilla starts to flirt with you. You’re aggravated because your friends ditched you and sexist pigs keep hitting on you. Carmilla saves the day and both of you get in a sarcastic battle ending with her wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Much?

“I’d sooner drown in a two inch puddle than give you my number,” you say annoyed face in a scowl. 

You weren’t in the mood. The music blared through your ears and you could sense the headache starting even now. Body after body kept colliding with you and it didn’t help matters. Where were your friends? The lights flashed in front of you in a haze of color you wanted no part of.  You were overheated, tired and really not in the mood to be hit on especially today.

The frat boy in front of you just didn’t seem to get it. You tried letting him down nicely but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  He was nice almost puppy-like in his zealousness to get with you. That was as far as it went in regards to good feelings about him. He just couldn’t seem to take a hint.

He was jumping on your last nerve.

The frat boy smile smiled at you but you weren’t willing to play nice anymore. 

“One smile. That’s all I ask, “ his smile was charming under any other circumstance but right now he was this close to making you blow up.

What part of leave me alone did he not understand? 

Solitude. That’s all I ask. How hard is it to think maybe I don’t want to be hit on right now? Maybe I just want to be alone. 

 You take a drink with a huff and I’m just starting to walk away from the counter when he leans forward.

“What about a tip?” 

You get closer to his face if stare straight into his eyes.

“Don’t flirt with someone that’s not interested.” You say your voice low in anger and seriousness. 

You’re just about to leave when he asks.

 “Well how do I do that?” The music is deafening but you still hear him.

You sound shocked when you reply because you honestly thought he would know the answer.

“You don’t assume I’m interested in the first place.”

This time you leave nursing your soda on the way out.

 That’s how you find yourself near midnight sitting on the grass behind the party. Your friends called saying that they had to stay in and study for the rest of finals week. You were so mad you could barely think. You’re so mad you didn’t notice the girl sitting next to you until she opened her mouth. 

“Aren't you a little young to look this bitter?”

You turn your head at the voice. 

It's a girl.  

Her skin is a milky white unblemished under the streetlights. You can put the waves of her dark hair and her bangs are short hovering over her right eyes.  Her lips tug slightly at the corners: a hint of a smile showing.  A perfectly straight nose peers at you and her cheekbones are sharp and high almost dangerous. 

She's beautiful. ..

Amused brown eyes watch you during your little inspection. 

“No.”

“No?” She repeats after you and now you can see her lips twitch. 

“I'm young enough to be this cynical since I've been old enough to be surrounded by idiots.”

You fake a smile still too aggravated for conversation. 

“True, “ she smiles fully exposing a small but perfect teeth.  “I'm Carmilla. “

“That's nice,” you mutter and turn your head away.

“That wasn't though, “ Carmilla's voice doesn't sound insulted but you still don't speak. 

“Are you having a temper tantrum? “

Her voice is low but admittedly sounds like she knows you as Carmilla reaches for your hand. 

You dodge her hand still miffed about being ditched by your friends.

“Look. Don’t touch,” you mutter looking back at her. 

“Are you serious, cupcake?”

Carmilla's voice is incredulous as you evade her attempts at pulling you in.

“As your eyeliner,” you deadpan before turning on your heel and walking further into the crowd.

You'd never admit it but they kind of did. Already the hard edges of your voice are becoming softer.  If she was the frat boy, you would've been gone.  She's Carmilla though.  Carmilla makes you think and you won't lie everything about her is becoming more attractive conversation after conversation. 

It's scary how attracted you're becoming to this beautiful stranger.

You opt to leave now before anything happens.  

You get up without a word heading back inside the party to go back to your dorm. 

What’s wrong with you? 

Where’s all the pent up rage from earlier? 

Did it all just disappear because a pretty girl talked to you? 

Seriously? 

You don't pay attention to where you're going before you know it you hit something hard and start to fall back

Someone catches you before you hit the ground but you don't look behind you.

Are you blind? Look what you did 

You look down at her shirt and see a massive red spot staining the light fabric.

Apart of you almost fast but then again this  girl’s attitude  just isn't working for you. 

Before you can say a word, you hear a familiar voice behind you. 

“Looks like she was doing you a favor. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing in that.”

The girl shrieks before running towards you. 

You ball your hand into a fist and see a white blur hit her throat. 

On instinct,  you grab Carmilla's hand and half drag her out the party.

The both of you end up walking along the quad shoulders bumping into each other. 

It’s quiet and empty with most of the Silas student partying, studying or sleeping.

The silence is quiet and you don't object when her skin touches yours.

“You know, I didn't need your help back there,” You point out gently sneaking a peek at Carmilla's face. 

She's relaxed. Her eyes are  focused on the ground,  mouth  quirked into a closed grin and you can her hand in her pocket. 

The pants have a unfamiliar gleam that catches your eyes. 

Is that leather you're seeing? 

You almost miss what she says next. 

“You say that to all the girls or just me?” Her voice doesn't betray her but there's a rigid look to Carmilla's face now. 

Is she asking if you're single? 

“Just you,” you say a little too soft,  a little too open and stop walking.

Carmilla follows your lead standing at your side. 

You turn toward her eyes flickering between hers and her lips. 

They're covered in a seductive purple red and you wonder what it would be like to kiss. 

She doesn't move only closing her eyes a little. 

 You lean into Carmilla giving her a choice in this. 

Her face softens and peer at your own lips.  

When she doesn't pull back, you lean all the way and find your hands in her hair. 

It's soft. 

You don't know whether you're talking about her lips or her hair but Carmilla surrounds you. 

Your lips glide over each other effortlessly and you're content to lead patient and relaxed.

When you pull away, you open your eyes and  try to see Carmilla's reaction. 

She was still effected by the kiss: eyes shut and her face peaceful.

 Carmilla's eyes flutter open and something you've never seen puts a fluttery feeling in your chest. 

You can't help thinking maybe it wouldn’t  to be so bad seeing her after this

Carmilla smiles again and you think this time it's real because it reaches her eyes making them glow.

“Don’t I get a number?”

She gestures towards the pockets of your jeans but you don't move. 

You only smile and talk, 

“Sure,” raising your fist you let your index finger stand.  “One.”

She's silent for a moment but still smiling.

Carmilla rolls her eyes before tugging you closer by the belt loops of your jeans. 

”Are you always this sarcastic?“

 This time you think deliberating how she'll react. 

“No.”

You kiss her one last time savoring it before stepping away. 

“Can I at least know your name?”

Brown eyes earnestly gaze at yours and you don't have the heart to say no. 

“Y/N.”

Carmilla nods and gestures at the dorms coming up. 

“Where do you live? I’ll walk you home.”

You raise an eyebrow. 

“A girl can't have any mystery?” You question before starting to walk away.

“How do I reach you then?”

You turn slightly and smile smugly. 

“That's for you to find out,”you wink before continuing back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did, you can request more  
> imaginesforgirlswithgirls.tumblr.com


End file.
